


Liar

by yttan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tent scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yttan/pseuds/yttan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is a good liar, tent scene drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

It's all a lie. Somehow, somewhere along the way, Hermione Granger has become a liar. It's not her fault, or maybe it is. So wrapped up in the _idea_ of someone - the possibility that maybe, maybe Ron could be someone she could love. She could be honest with herself, she could say that she loves him _and it's not enough_. Whatever she feels for him is whole-hearted, but maybe best left in friendship.

Because it's not nearly the same as what happens when Harry Fucking Potter looks her dead in the eye. 

That's why she avoids it, secludes herself away from him in the stillness of the tent. Careful eyes carefully trained on anything but him. She can feel those eyes on her, but she can't bear to meet them. For moments that squeeze at her throat, she isn't sure if she's more upset over Ron leaving them or the possibility that she's not strong enough to resist the comfort (the love) of her other best friend.

When he lurches out of the chair and offers her his hand, she wants to run away and fold into him all at the same time.

She takes his hand.

She'll never understand how he manages it, but slowly and all at once they are laughing as they dance. She's twirling and his exaggerated movements make them grin at the silly lightness of it all.

Except suddenly there is no distance between and no one can breathe and everything is so terribly heavy.

Harry's eyes are too damned expressive for their own good. For Hermione's own good, rather. _Can we do this? Is this what I think it is? We could do this, it's safe to do this. We'd keep each other safe._

Her eyes would betray her. She knows it. All she wants to say is _yes, this is what I want, what we need, we can do this together._ So instead, rather than let her eyes speak the truth, she makes her body deceive him. She closes her eyes and turns away.


End file.
